


Kenny's Excursions

by animegrl421



Series: Excursions of the K2 Sort [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl421/pseuds/animegrl421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle just wants to sleep, Kenny wants something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenny's Excursions

**Author's Note:**

> A joke between Occulta and me made into a story. A really, really short one.

Shifts under a blanket.

A blond head peeks from the top of the bed.

Blue eyes blink tiredly at the body resting beside them.

"Kyle?" a whisper echoed through the night.

A moan.

"God, Kyle, oh!"

Soft touches.

More moans.

A hand slips under a shirt, caressing the skin underneath.

Lips touch back, a soft barely-heard breath, "More…"

"Kenny?"

"Yes, baby, Gods yes…"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kenny moaned once more, his hand rising to his friend's chest, raising the shirt ever so slightly with the movement. "Come on, baby…" he begged.

Kyle didn't seem amused in the slightest, but soon found himself smiling crookedly at the blond. With a sound of content, he moved his body on top of the blond's. Straddling the other's lap, he placed his hands on the blond's bare chest as leverage. He leaned forward, licking the shell of his ear. One hand found its way to his lover's thigh, just below the newly-formed bulge in the other's shorts. "Kenny?" he sighed out, shifting on the lap below him, his body gently rubbing against the bulge.

"Y-yeah, babe?" the blond asked, voice strangled with shock and lust.

Cheeks touching, Kyle breathed a stream of cool air on the still-wet ear, causing a shiver to run through Kenny's spine. "Do you remember last time you woke me for your…excursions?"

Kenny gulped, nodding in response while Kyle rubbed his clothed backside against his now-prominent erection. Moans echoed through the room, "And…ugh…Do you remember…exactly what I said about them?"

Kenny shook his head, arching into the redhead's body. Kyle smiled, rubbing his hand to the blond's crotch with a gentle touch. He pushed Kenny's middle down with his other hand, forcing the other to still his movements. He could feel the pulsing muscle through the thin shorts, aching for touch. With a smug look, he grasped it, satisfied with his lover's groan. "Perhaps you'll remember this time…" he continued, purring his words.

BUZZ

Kenny started from the sound, then grunted in pain. Kyle squeezed his member harshly with his hand, "If you try this again," he said breathily. "I swear I will cut your dick off with playdoh scissors, and lemme tell you-" he cut himself off, squeezing harder this time as he placed the hidden buzzer down on the bed. He leaned forward once more, resting his lips on Kenny's ear, "That. Will hurt."

Kenny whimpered. "Do you understand?"

A nod.

"Good." Kyle said in his normal tone. "Because I have to get ready for work in one hour, and I want sleep. Night, love."

With that said, Kyle rolled off Kenny and back into his normal place. Kenny stayed where he was, heart hammering in his chest.

Lesson learned.

Kenny smirked.

Or not.

* * *


End file.
